Side Battle: Jkirk-7RV Warmech Experimental Colossus vs Archaeon
AM Sylvia Lyyneheym: 15:00, unknown desert area, Geomus... AM | Edited 9:57:53 AM Random Savage God: A massive Deployment platform of some sort entered the Orbit of the planet. (Should we do it in arena theme as well, or Nada?) AM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (Sure.) AM Random Savage God: (Okey) AM Sylvia Lyyneheym: A massive, primordial arena named Wayward Void was situated 87 feet depressed within the desert. AM Sylvia Lyyneheym: Its floor was colored slate and there were linear crevices which were meant for mystical lines. However, these were not functional anymore since no Antiquian uses the arena for a millennia. AM Random Savage God: A voice within a hangar of the Platform had spoke over an intercom. "Readying the Jkirkian 7RV Warmech Experimental Colossus. All personnel, stay clear of the deployment area." AM Sylvia Lyyneheym: Four Primordial Archetypes were seen descending from the Receptacle to the Wayward Void. AM Sylvia Lyyneheym: They were not travelling at high speeds since this will risk their structure being lit in fire. AM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (How tall is the Warmech, btw?) AM Random Savage God: A very massive Colossal Mech was lit up on the hangar follow. Some Personnel watched as it was going to be orbitally deployed AM Random Savage God: (186 Feet Tall) AM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (Meters?) AM Random Savage God: (I don't facking know when compared in meters >3<) AM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (57 m, I see.) AM Random Savage God: (Apparently so.) AM Sylvia Lyyneheym: The Archetypes were still descending from the ionosphere. AM Random Savage God: The Warmech had been loaded onto a platform, of which once the final preparations were made, the Warmech will be deployed. AM Sylvia Lyyneheym: The Archetypes were still descending though the mesosphere. AM Random Savage God: Final preparations are now being made. AM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (Brb, breakfast.) The Archetypes prepared to land as they reached the troposphere. AM Random Savage God: (Okay) Turn AM Sylvia Lyyneheym: As they landed, the pilots waited on the Warmech's arrival. AM Random Savage God: "Initiating Deployment Phase." The floor below the Warmech began opening. AM Sylvia Lyyneheym: Turn AM Random Savage God: The Warmech was then released from the platform. Within minutes, it entered the Atmosphere, along with re-entry. AM Sylvia Lyyneheym: Joshua was typing some codes in the Tachyon's weaponry interface. Thomas, Raymond, and Louisius were getting ready to activate their special functions. AM Random Savage God: They could see the Mech entering the Atmosphere. AM *** Missed call from Random Savage God. *** AM Random Savage God: (Wrong button) AM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (Oh, sure. XD) AM Random Savage God: (XP) AM Sylvia Lyyneheym: Their astral sensors could detect the Warmech in the stratosphere. AM Random Savage God: The Mech has survived re-entry, with very minimal damage. AM Sylvia Lyyneheym: The pilots waited for the Warmech to finally reach the arena grounds. AM Random Savage God: https://youtu.be/zg_L4vzn8k0 AM Random Savage God: (Just gonna insert this here.) AM Random Savage God: The Mech had finally landed on the ground near them. Upon landing, it caused the ground to shake tremendously. AM Sylvia Lyyneheym: The Archetypes were regaining their balance as the mech landed. They floated as they cannot retain their balance on the ground. AM Random Savage God: (How tall is the Archetypes again?) AM Sylvia Lyyneheym: As they floated, the Tachyon was on top of the Baryon. The Graviton is situated on the left side and the Hadron on the right side from the perspective of the Baryon. AM Random Savage God: The Warmech began its initial scan of the area, and the Archetypes. AM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (Tachyon: 14m Baryon: 25m Hadron: 16m Graviton: 19m) AM Random Savage God: (Oh god, that's massive) AM Sylvia Lyyneheym: "The Earth Tyrant of the Federations," captioned Joshua. "The Warmech Colossus." AM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (Their specs are somewhat Gundam-based.) AM | Edited 10:37:15 AM Random Savage God: (Earth Tyrant? Is that a nickname I see?) AM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (Yep.) AM Random Savage God: (Okey. -3-) AM Random Savage God: "Results have been anyalzed." The Warmech spoke. "Probability of Success: ... Unknown." AM Sylvia Lyyneheym: Joshua turned to Caitlineia. "Sylf, prepare for data transport." "I hear." Joshua placed his left index finger on a large keyboard button within the peripheral. A microphone-like device retracted towards his face. "Initiating nexus amalgamation." He pressed the button. The other kings followed the order and pressed the buttons on their control interfaces. AM Random Savage God: The Warmech readied itself for the upcoming battle. AM Sylvia Lyyneheym: The Baryon began to fold its head to its back. The Tachyon's legs were disassembled and then installed onto the Baryon's back and the main body was installed atop the Baryon's body. The Hadron was then rearranged into a U-magnet shape and was installed on the Baryon's right arm. The Graviton was rearranged into a giant hand and was installed on the left hand. From the Tachyon's legs emerged two long metal probes which retracted like wings, releasing two energy wings similar to the manner of unsheating an aether blade. AM | Edited 10:48:52 AM Sylvia Lyyneheym: Caitlineia was then transported to the innermost cockpit to manage the piloting. AM Random Savage God: "Warning, Warning... Massive Hostile Mech detected, full lethal force has been authorized." It's weapons on its front and back torso were readied AM Sylvia Lyyneheym: The Archaeon was only half the size of the Warmech. However, its mobility is no slouch. It prepared to fling the particle cleaver like a tomahawk. A prehensile metal rope was connected to its handle. AM Sylvia Lyyneheym: The two judgment sabers were sheated on the Tachyon's back like an X-shape. AM Random Savage God: (Wait a minute, what? Wouldn't it be 74 m vs 57 m?) AM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (The Archaeon is 31 m.) AM Random Savage God: Sylvia Lyyneheym - Today 7:34 PM > (Tachyon: 14m Baryon: 25m Hadron: 16m Graviton: 19m) (Add that up, and you get 74 m- Oh) AM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (They are not stacked like blocks. XD) AM Random Savage God: (Pffffft) AM Random Savage God: The Warmech stood there, awaiting for them to make their move. (I swear, I think a tiny bit if morale would be lost here) AM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (How so?) AM Random Savage God: (If a Infantry Unit manning a Mech suit, was to go up against a Colossal Mech... Do you see where I'm getting at? .3.) AM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (It's not an infantry unit. >,>) AM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (It is also a colossal mech. The morale will not decrease because they believe that size does not win everything.) AM Random Savage God: (It was an example! XD) AM Sylvia Lyyneheym: Sylvia Lyyneheym - Today 11:02 > (It is also a colossal mech. The morale will not decrease because they believe that size does not win everything.) (Refer to this, then.) AM Random Savage God: (Okey. .3.) AM | Edited 11:05:14 AM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (Besides, the Empyrdom has a slight advantage because of the Archaeon's versatility. It outmatches the Warmech in speed and range. Also maybe weaponry.) AM Random Savage God: (Buuuut at the same time, give it a good kick, then "WEEEEEEE-!" Crash into mountain.) AM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (Lel.) AM | Edited 11:08:36 AM Random Savage God: (But seriously though, that may possibly happen, while it also could get stepped on XD) AM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (If it's fast enough.) AM Random Savage God: (Warmech comically holds leg, as it jumps on its other leg "Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow.") AM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (XD) AM Random Savage God: (Annnd then there's the possibility that the Mech could fall on the Archaeon as they yell "Tiiimbeeer- oh SHET-" Ded) AM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (The Warmech will disintegrate due to the QRA.) AM Random Savage God: (Both are Ded) AM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (The Archaeon will remain intact as the Warmech is stabbed by a Judgment Rift Saber which disintegrates it before it completely falls the ground. XD) AM Random Savage God: (Blows up) AM Random Savage God: (Everyone is Ded now- I'm just gonna stop now >3<) AM | Edited 11:19:50 AM Sylvia Lyyneheym: The Archaeon levitated. It retracted its four Barrager Garudias, SHP miniguns, from the upper half. While making aerial maneuvers, it released a barrage of high-velocity plasma rays at the Warmech's front torso where its weapons were readied. AM Random Savage God: The rays were blocked by the Mech's shields, but the rays made significant damage to their shields. It retaliated by firing it's 30 Plasma Miniguns and 10 Railguns on its frontal torso AM Sylvia Lyyneheym: The Archaeon's nine tachyonic drives allowed it to move at speeds near to that of the Tachyon itself. As it glided around the Warmech, it was nearly hit by a multitude of energy projectiles. Some struck the Archaeon's front ethereal airwall which absorbed the damage to itself, leaving only 95% because it resists energy attacks. "Wulphramic array, fire," announced Joshua before typing on the keyboard. The Wulphramic missile array retracted from the Tachyon's collarbone structure while two Wulphramic missile units retracted from both of the Baryon's arms. A rain of Wulphramic missiles, small but armor-piercing missiles, were sent flying towards the plasma rays. As the projectiles collided creating minor explosions in the air, the Archaeon launched its particle cleaver like a tomahawk towards the Warmech's front torso at high speeds. AM Random Savage God: Two events are able to happen. A. The Tomahawk was knocked out of its path, due to it being in the crossfire of the weapons, and either hit the Mech in a different target, or it missed completely. The Mech would retaliate by firing one of its Dark Matter Arm Cannons at the Mech. B. The tomahawk hits the Warmech in its desired target, and does major damage to its Shields, causing them to collapse, but would lead the tomahawk to bounce off. The Mech would still retaliate by firing it's Dark Matter Arm Cannon. PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: The particle cleaver was flung at the time when the projectiles gradually collided. As it was flung, the projectiles in its path were colliding with the homing Wulphramic missiles. It would most likely strike the shields with full force. PM Random Savage God: {Event B has been chosen. Referring to the previous statement] PM | Edited 12:14:48 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: As the cleaver bounced off after collapsing the shields, the metallic rope pulled it back to the Archaeon's Hand of Antigrav. It emerged from the smoke, gliding towards the Warmech. The Astral Vigilance had captured the trajectory of the projectile. However, since it was nearly instantaneous, it barely evaded to the right but it struck the left side of the shields, leaving 88%, as it absorbed the energy attack's power. The Archaeon grazed through, gliding to the left side of the Warmech in the Archetype's perspective. It released two instantaneous streams of high-density baryon energy at the Warmech's arm cannon with its two baryonic cannons. PM Random Savage God: The cannon itself was hit, but sustained minimal damage, due to its armor. It continues to fire it's Torso weapons, while also firing it's 8 Shoulder-mounted Missile Launchers. PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: The Archaeon's baryonic cannons assembled into one. It kept gliding around the Warmech at fairly high speeds. The mach cannons retract from the Baryon's shoulders. The Pantha targeting system allowed it to lock onto numerous projectiles in the field. The mach cannons released high-velocity hexagonal steel .25 Caliber capped bullets at the missiles. The Wulphramic missile array and single units were reloading their ammunition through data transport. PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: Also, it was maneuvering around the field to evade the numerous plasma rays. The particle cleaver was ready to be launched again. PM Random Savage God: As they kept gliding around, both weapons from its front and back were able to hit it. There would also be large quantities of projectiles being fired at it, which might make the evade process difficult. PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: The shielding was kept on being battered, leaving 81%. Suddenly, an array of green hexagonal shields appeared around the Archaeon which deflects the energy projectiles. Joshua was typing on the keyboard to direct the manifestation of the hexagonal shields. The overload baryonic cannon gathered baryon energy. Following that, a prism was retracted from the Baryon's front torso which was pointing towards the focus of the cannon. As it was maneuvering while the Absolute Ethereal Shielding was being activated by Joshua, the targeting systems locked onto the rear weapons of the Warmech as the overload baryonic cannon and the nexus prism was aimed at them. PM | Edited 12:33:57 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: To actively retaliate, the eight Hephestian plasma cannons released thick plasma rays at the Warmech's rear weaponry. PM Random Savage God: The Warmech had been bit with the Plasma rays, and is taking damage. The Mech decided to get closer to them, allowing for lesser reaction time. PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: The Archaeon took advantage of the momentum. The nexus cannon released a concentrated electromagnetic beam into the prism. The overload baryonic cannon, together with the prism, released diffused streams of concentrated electromagnetic baryon energy at the whole coverage of the Warmech's posterior while it was moving closer to the levitating Archaeon. The Hephestian plasma cannons kept firing plasma rays. PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (Diffused- as in multiple thick beams.) PM Random Savage God: (Was the Mech just hit by an EMP?) PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (The nexus cannons release EM beams, much like a railgun.) PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (Specifically an electromagnetic phase transition cannon.) PM Random Savage God: (So not EMPs.) PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (Similar.) PM Random Savage God: (So it just disabled the Mech?) PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (It is not a wave-like attack. Its effects are similar to EMPs. Depends if it gets hit.) PM Random Savage God: (Well, it's a beam. So... Yeah) PM Random Savage God: (Disabled Mech, then?) PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (Disabled and damaged if it hits. In accordance to your confirmation of my attack.) PM Random Savage God: (Okey) PM Random Savage God: The Mech had been entirely disabled upon impact, along with taking moderate damage. Depending on how long the effect lasts, the Warmech is now vulnerable to an easy attack. PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: The prism retracted back to the torso. The overload baryonic cannons were reassembled back to single barrels. The Tachyon's Hephestian and Scadian plasma barrel units retract from the Tachyon's shoulders. The hadronic cannon was then aimed at the Warmech. After some time, the Archaeon released instantaneous baryonic beams, continuous blasts of SHP and SCP, and a thick stream of high-density hadron energy at the Warmech. PM Random Savage God: ("Haaave mercy on me-" Ded) PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (Since EMPs interrupt the flowing current around a circuit, it will cause a short circuit which will leave it permanently damaged. Unless you use new circuitry.) PM Random Savage God: (New circuitry?) PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (First. If your electric circuit experiences the short-circuit phenomenon, can you still conduct electricity on that damaged circuit?) PM Random Savage God: (*Joshua.avi is not responding) PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (You will need new electronic materials to replace the damaged circuit.) PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (Btw, your turn.) PM Random Savage God: (Ahhh) PM Random Savage God: The Mech just stood there, disabled, as it was forced to take all these hits. PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: The Archaeon kept firing at the rear weaponry. PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: The particle cleaver was launched towards the Warmech's head. PM Random Savage God: They might start to notice the Mech tipping over. PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: The Archaeon stopped firing. It ascended 75 meters above the tipping mech. PM Random Savage God: The Mech continued to tip over, until it eventually fell on its rear side, causing the ground to shake once again upon impact. PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: The particle cleaver was returned back to the Archaeon. As it landed on the ground few minutes after the mech had fallen on the ground. The fusion was aborted, reverting the Archaeon into the four Archetypes. They took some internal damage so they needed two-day repairs on the Receptacle. PM Random Savage God: Upon the Deployment platform in the planets Orbit, Adex and Joshua had overseen the battle. Adex looked disappointed. "Ugh.. looks like you won the bet, my son." "Welp. I suspect that I get that thing, now?" Joshua responded. "Yes. You will get the desired amount of credits to fund your operation." "Yeeesh!" PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: "The Earth Tyrant is quite a formidable foe," said Joshua. "We need to strengthen our ties with the Federations." PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: The Archetypes glided back to the Receptacle.